Compositions available on the market that include a lipophilic bioactive compound, namely lycopene, are already known. Lycopene is a natural product which is known to have multiple roles, in particular that of an antioxidant. Lycopene is present in various natural products, in particular tomatoes, melons, guavas and grapefruit. The composition generally available on the market which comprises lycopene is an oleoresin. The problem with this oleoresin is that it has been found that the lycopene present therein is insufficiently bioavailable.
For example, European patent 278 284 relates to a pulverulent composition comprising a synthetic carotenoid. The problem with this composition is that it cannot be used in the food field and, moreover, it is envisaged for a coloring purpose.
Thus, there is a need for a lycopene-containing product which has better bioavailability than the products currently on the market.